Shattered Skies
by archmagejodah989
Summary: A novel that has some of its roots tied in Ace COmbat Four. Set in modern day, it tells of a furious war between China, the western powers and their allies. Enjoy.


_**Shattered Skies**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**_0800 Hours, September 5th, 2008 (Military Calendar)_**

_**BARCAP, South Korean Border**_

Captain Aaron Johnson pulled back on the throttle quadrant on his F-15E Strike Eagle and inverted it to get a better view of the earth below. Unfortunately, at nearly ten thousand feet up and traveling near the speed of sound, it was hard to make out any real details. Even so, he was able to pick out the broad, barren wastes of the Demilitarized Zone. The limit that divided the Korean peninsula in half was a pockmarked, cratered landscape filled with millions of mines, booby traps, and unexploded ordinance. It was sad that almost fifty years after the Korean War, It still had an effect on today's world.

By all standards, the Korean War was still going on. Although the American led forces were able to drive the communists out of the south, there was hostility as both sides continued patrols on their respective sides of the 38th Parallel and continually were placing more and more landmines. The worst part of it was for the civilians who had been separated from their families who lived across the borders. Thousands were still waiting for relatives to be admitted across the border and into freedom. Now that probably was not to happen due to the Chinese takeover.

Nearly a year ago, the Peoples Republic of China and North Korea signed a treaty that officially made the northern part of the peninsula a part of the PRC. It had been essentially forced upon Kim Jong due to the fact that China had marched troops over the border into Pyongyang and occupied the other major cities. Jong abdicated his power and the Chinese set up a puppet to surrender control to the Chinese. At first, everyone had been expecting the Koreans to resist the takeover, but oddly enough, the people embrace the Chinese as long lost brothers.

After the military takeover, the U.N was disgusted with the Chinese actions and rebuked their membership from the United Nations. NATO was also shocked at the actions of the PRC and further berated them. Especially after the Taiwan Conflict.

At the end of 2005, the Chinese had expressed their wish of Taiwan to, quote, "Return to the bosom of the Peoples Republic of China." Taiwan refused continual pressure and China had resorted to scare tactics.

On December 26th 2005, People's Liberation Army aircraft penetrated Taiwanese airspace fully loaded with bombs and missiles. Naturally, Taiwan responded with a full counter strike with their own equipped air force and destroyed the thirty PLA aircraft over their skies. China, was of course, outraged at the destruction of their equipment and loss of men. They demanded Taiwan repay them for the planes and return the prisoners back to them immediately. They refused.

China began to gear up for warfare, but unknown to them was that two fully equipped American Carrier Battle Groups were steaming to the South China Sea. They took up positions on the north and south sides of the island and waited. When the Chinese came back with their air force, they were intercepted by the U.S forces. They at once they began to attack the United States saying they had now right to defend the supposed "traitors," and they demanded that the Americans stand down immediately. They had no business to be there.

In all actuality, the Taiwanese had requested the carriers form the U.S to help defend themselves. So the United States held firm and eventually the Chinese decided to try and flex their power.

A fleet of Chinese warships were launched escorted by more than a hundred aircraft. They tried to route around the north of the American forces but some idiot didn't count in spy satellites and they were caught just south of Tsushima Island. The largest air and sea battle since those witnessed in World War Two occurred. At first, it seemed that the Chinese forces, outnumbering the Americans three to one, were to win, but the PRC had once again made a blunder.

Had they gone to the south, they would have assuredly won the battle and control of Taiwan, but they had gone north and that put them within range of the Air Force base in Seoul, Korea.

Aaron had been apart of that three day battle and remembered it as clear as yesterday. He had gone into that battle a shaky, unsure pilot with no combat experience. By the end of it, he had nine kills and had sunk two Chinese frigates. He had returned to the base after the battle to a heroes welcome. He was officially the second best pilot on the airfield.

After their defeat, the Chinese retreated to the mainland and completely stopped all negotiations. Their embassies burned important documents and their liaisons to the U.N and other countries were called back to China. Everyone feared the outbreak of World War Three but the United States was the only one to actually react.

Much to the displeasure of the UN and NATO, the U.S went to DeathCon Two and activated their military reserves. All the American forces available began flowing into the Taiwan, Japan, and South Korea. China, realizing how much danger it was in, reopened negotiations with the outside world. It took a total of six months to sort it out, but world war was averted.

Nonetheless, the U.S continued their patrols of the border and kept their eye heavily focused on the Chinese movements. Especially after the takeover of North Korea. The Americans had been outraged at the tactics they had used to force the treaty but it so far had shown no effect on the PRC.

Aaron looked back down at the ground, all the blood rushing to his head and clicked a comm channel open to his wingman Bubba.

"How would you like to walk across that buddy," he called out over the comm. "Think it would be fun?" He glanced over his shoulder in time to see his wingmans plane turn upside down.

There was a second pause, "Sure would keep you on your toes boss," replied the southern accented voice, "You'd be dodg'in mines and bombs all along the way. I sure am glad I ain't a ground pounder."

"Roger that." Aaron replied with a slight chuckle knowing that a slight grin was on his wingmans face. Bubba was an intimidating figure until you got to know him. He stood at six three with impossibly wide shoulders. He had powerful, black eyes that seemed to see right through you but that just came from his being happy all the time. He knew when people were down and he could cheer them up no problem and very quickly as well. He was one of the most liked people on the Seoul Airforce Base and he reminded them daily with his attitude. Bubba was not his actual name. His actual name was Irene Jones but he had gotten his nickname from his protruding bottom lip. He was proud of his nickname from "Forest Gump," and got after anyone who still used his real name.

Aaron himself was somewhat reserved. He was quiet but could be very socially adept when the time called for it. He was calm and collected and organized. It was a trait that helped him both in combat situations and in regular life. He was a bit cocky which tended to get him into trouble when he was not careful.

He was most popular with the women on the base. Ever since he was a child, he had been taught to treat and speak to women with respect. He refused to engage with the other pilots in looking at nude pictures in magazines and making sexual jokes berating women. The other pilots teased him for this and his willingness to hold open doors or help a female with her load but he carried on. Some of the women at first had thought him odd but had come to accept his gentlemanly characteristics and behaviors. This trait, along with his looks made him very popular with the women.

Aaron had always been a handsome but until he had reached high school, he was hardly worth taking a second glance. His green eyes were now accented by his rouge black hair and his scruffy looking beard. He had that bad-boy look that every woman liked and it was coupled with his deep voice, made him a target.

He righted his plane and saw Bubba follow suit. He had so far proved himself a capable wingman in every aspect. He followed orders immediately, stayed right with his lead, and had a very professional attitude when he was flying. Aaron loved to have him as his wingman opposed to other pilots who would always give him lip. In the air, the rules always seemed to change to a near, no rules game. Aaron was always forced to outwit or scare the other pilot into submission. He liked the Naval Aviators better. They were more respectful. Maybe he should have joined the Navy…

"Hey Boss," Bubbas voice cut in, "Do you have a radar return at bearing oh-three-oh. Elevation six thousand, niner? I thought I saw something. It's gone now though…"his voice trailed off.

Aaron scanned his radar looking for a return and began to fine tune the Eagles powerful APG-70 radar like a surgeon. After a few moments of not finding anything, he opened the channel again, still watching his radar.

"Negative Viper Two. I'm not picking up anything…Wait," he said seeing a blip on his screen appear. "I've got it now. It's not a very large return so it could be a bird." The contact dropped away again and Aaron tried to focus his radar further. It showed up again and he instantly knew it wasn't a bird.

"Positive ID," he reported. "This thing is moving too fast to be a bird or chopper. Its got to be a jet aircraft." He paused and opened the channel to base.

"This is Viper Lead to Seoul AFB, we have a contact bearing oh-three-oh from our position heading south. Contact elevation is six thousand niner and staying straight and level. Requesting verification and instruction. Over."

There were a few minutes of silence as Aaron knew that the radar would be focused in this direction. It would take a minute for the controllers to do this and verify their contact.

"Viper Lead, this is Seoul AFB, we have verified your target and clear you to investigate. Decrease altitude to six thousand niner and intercept at vector three-three-oh and maintain current airspeed. Weapons are sealed until permission is given by control. Over."

"Seoul AFB, this is Viper Lead, I read you. Adjusting course and maintaining current airspeed. Descending to directed elevation."

Aaron pushed the stick slightly forward and but his aircraft into a slight dive. He watched his altimeter and leveled out at the designated elevation. Bubba was right on his tail, in perfect position as always.

Aaron had time to think as the small return neared slowly. What was it. He half considered it to be a stealth plane but at last report, China had no possession of stealth technology. Still, they PRC could of developed a stealth capable craft within the year and Aaron decided to keep on his toes.

Time passed rapidly and Aaron began to scan the area when he was a thousand meters from the target. A few more seconds passed but he could still not see the contact. He looked down at his radar. The contact was still there and he moved into position behind it. The distance to target was six hundred meters, but he was still unable to make visual contact.

"I'm no joy boss," said Bubba. He obviously was also unable to see the contact. Aaron shook his head and pushed his throttle control slightly forward. His plane accelerated and the distance to his target closed. He waited until he was at thirty meters and began his visual scan again.

"Tally-Ho on the bogey," he called as soon as he spotted it. It was right in front of him, seemingly blending into the sky. It was oblong, almost in the shape of a rectangle but with radar deflecting curves. It had two, short, stubby wings that ran the entire length of the craft and a prominent muzzle shroud that would decrease its heat signature. It was definitely a stealth aircraft but he was unable to see any indication of a cockpit but perhaps it was tinted to match the blue and white camo painted on the aircraft's body. An interesting idea but it must play hell with the pilot's visibility. Perhaps it was an UAV due to its small size. That or either the pilot would be forced to lay down on his back or stomach.

"Seoul AFB, this is Viper Lead. I have made contact with the unknown. I am unable to identify the craft. I believe it is some kind of stealth aircraft and it holds a Chinese star. Requesting further instructions."

There was a long pause and Aaron wondered what was taking homeplate so long but in the meantime, he just continued to fly an escort position just off to its left and behind. Bubba covered the right side in the same position.

"Viper Patrol," a voice finally returned, "This Seoul, We have four contacts bearing oh-niner-oh from your position that are coming across the border. By the looks of them they are Su-27 Flankers. Break off and intercept. We have three F-16s coming your way to take over escort duty, over."

Aaron looked down at his radar and confirmed the incoming Flankers and replied to homeplate, "Roger that Seoul, WilCo. Adjusting course to intercept. Over and out."

The Captain pulled back on the stick to get above the contact and Bubba then rotated the craft on its wing and turned to the correct heading. Bubba also broke off and fell into place behind him flying the loose deuce formation favored by wingmen.

The contact disappeared and was replaced by the open sky. As he puled up to gain altitude, he began to wonder what was going on. Were the Flankers coming to engage the contact or the American fighters who made contact. Well, whatever their intentions, Aaron was determined not to let them even get close even if they were outnumbered two to one. No one had ever shot down an American Eagle and he was not going to be the first.

He glanced back down at his radar to confirm that the three Falcons homeplate had promised were on their way. There they were, moving in on the contact that he had now lost because it wasn't directly in front of him.

"Bubba," Aaron began, "This is your first time having contact with hostile forces. Play it cool and don't grab a target but keep your finger on the weapons selector. You want it a touch away if anything goes wrong. Got it?"

"Of course boss," was Bubbas reply, "We're flying the best damned planes in the world and we're American. What could go wrong?"

Aaron didn't reply but his ideas of his wingman changed just slightly. Bubba believed them invincible but the truth was, they were just as human as the Chinese and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

_**Eagle 231**_

Bubba clicked off his comm and focused on the returns ahead. There were only four of them and he was sure he and his lead could take them. He might be a new pilot but Aaron had been in lopsided battles before and pulled a victory from the hat in the most seemingly impossible ways.

Talking with other pilots, his skill and rep was almost legendary. Pilots with nearly three times as much stick time as he revered him as a god. Everyone knew not to mess with him and he was treated with respect. Hence his nickname was, "The Boss."

Bubba dropped tags on the incoming Flankers and wondered how they performed in battle. He had heard the reports that they could outmaneuver every American built plane with ease and even more so their cousins the Su-35 and 37. Their weak point however, was their avionics and stability. The American fighters carried digitized controls and used computers to make the corrections necessary to keep the plane in the air. It was all fly by wire compared to the Sukhoi hydraulic systems. One hit to those and you're a goner. The F-15 used smaller, more efficient motors to move their control surfaces. Much less weight and space used.

"Here they come Bubba," Aaron came in once the distance had closed to fifteen miles, "Remember, keep your cool and weapons locked until I give the order all right?"

"WilCo boss. You don't have to baby-sit me I know how to handle these assholes."

"Good. Now keep in tight formation. I want to make sure they know we mean business."

_**Flanker 802**_

"Sir," said Twan Su of the Peoples Liberation Army Air Force into his mike, "I do not think it wise to engage the American fighters. Maybe we should turn back and let them kill themselves."

"No you fool," said his commander Pow Lin sharply, "Our orders were to engage and destroy all enemy planes that might get in the way of the missile and its target. Or maybe you decided to sleep during the briefing again. I may have to report that."

"No," Twan pleaded, his voice even to him sounding pitifully weak and whiny. "I will follow the orders but what if some of us are shot down, we will not have the ability to engage the Americans escorting the missile."

"There are more planes inbound from Pyongyang as we speak. Now shut up before I shoot you down myself," Lin snarled. "You'll be lucky if you even don't go to a hearing for this insubordination."

" I understand," Su replied his voice uneven, "I will lay myself at your judgment and hope to be found worthy."

"Good," his commander said victoriously. "Now prepare for battle. The enemy approaches."

Su looked down at his radar and began to put tags on all five of the American fighters and rested his finger on the weapons selector. He did a last check on his plane to make sure everything was in working condition. Of course it was and he waited for next thirty seconds until the distance had closed to the kill zone. He released a heat seeking missile at the plane in the rear and took pleasure as his plane jumped slightly upward at the decrease in weight.

The other pilots released their first shots as well and prayed that their weapons would find their targets. Unfortunately that did not happen as the Americans deployed counter-measures and juked away from them.

With the initial pre-engagement jitters gone, a cold feeling settled into his stomach. There was work to be done and he was ready to get to it."

_**Seoul Air Force Base Combat Control Center**_

Lt. Commander Eric Perrault swore at the display in front of him as in fazed in and out of focus. The damn radar was being inoperative and despite the commander's best attempts to refocus it, it refused to be bought into it.

He cursed again a little louder and slammed his fist down on the control panel. A few of the junior officers jumped a little and some of his superiors flinched. But the slamming seemed to have a bit of effect as the picture cleared up slightly. He sighed, leaned back in his chair and reached for his cup of coffee, only to find that it wasn't there.

He looked over the edge of the desk and saw the styrofoam cup upended, its contents spilt across the floor. He swore even louder and picked up the cup still steaming from the heat of its now dispersed contents. One of the junior officers, Lieutenant Hutchinson approached him cautiously.

"Is there something I can do for you sir," he asked tentatively.

"As a matter of fact Lieutenant," he replied, "Yes there is." He offered the styrofoam to the man, "Get me some more coffee."

"Yessir," he said removing the cup from his superior's hands and quickly rushed into the back room where they had all the food supplies necessary for the long shifts in the Combat Control Center.

Thirty seconds later, the junior officer returned with a steaming cup of coffee cradled in his hands and gave it to Perrault. The commander thanked him and took a long deep whiff of it before taking a sip. He sighed in relief and settled back to work.

He returned his attention to the radar screen and watched as the Chinese launched off their missiles. Perrault followed the blips bear down on the American fighters and he let out a long, relived breath as they all missed. He continued to watch as their fighters took their own shots and cheered along with the rest of the men in the CCC as one of the Chinese fighters disappeared. Now they had a chance.

_**Eagle 347**_

"Dammit," Aaron exclaimed as his Heads Up Display turned red and a missile warning began to blare in his ear. He watched the incoming missiles on his radar and waited for a second then released counter-measures praying they would fool the incoming projectiles and at the same time pulling back on the stick. He kicked the craft into full afterburners and rocketed upward. Two seconds later, there was a flash and jolt. The missiles had taken the bait.

Aaron leveled out and began to look around for Bubba. He found him deploying his own defenses and diving towards the deck.

_"You idiot,"_ Aaron thought to himself, _"Never give up altitude if you can help it. Get up."_

But it was too late as his plane nosed downward. The three missiles that had come after him all took the bait and slammed into the flares and chaff. They were lucky that they had all fired heat seeking missiles or they probably wouldn't have survived. They obviously hadn't communicated with one another properly and Aaron was set to exploit that. If they had known what they were doing, there would have been two radar guided and two heat seekers. That would have increased the chances of a kill exponentially.

"Bubba, obviously playing nice wasn't what these guys had in mind. Engage but be careful. I don't think these guys are communicating but then again they may as well just be feigning ignorance. You are weapons free. Show em' what you got."

Bubba clicked his comm twice in response but otherwise said nothing. Aaron himself slid his weapons selector switch to AMRAAM radar guided missiles. The AMRAAM had been specifically made to replace the Sparrow. It sported a fire and forget capability and had a range of fifty miles compared to the Sparrow which required a constant lock from the sender and a range of only five miles. He selected the lead plane in the enemy formation and waited a heartbeat.

"Fox Three," Aaron called and pressed the trigger. The upward bump was succeeded by a streamer of smoke connecting his plane to the weapon. It was now on its own and it began to sniff out its target.

Aaron watched the initial confusion of the Chinese play out on the radar as they juked and maneuvered in an attempt to evade the incoming projectile. Despite all the counter-measures in the air, his missile still found its target.

The enemy was unable to dodge the missile and paid for it dearly. There was a flash in front of Aaron just barely visible but there all the same. Aaron's radar also showed that the plane had been destroyed.

"Splash one bogey," he called, "I repeat one down. That should even out the odds a little bit."

"This is Homeplate. We confirm. Splash one bogey."

_"Now,"_ he thought to himself, _"The real test begins."_ The hard part wasn't dodging long ranged missiles but it was the close in stuff where your heart was pounding, your mind was racing and all there was between you and death was your skill with the stick. He had gone up against the Chinese before so he knew how they had been trained and how they fought. As long as he kept a cool head and didn't get too cocky, he might as well just consider this a victory already.

Now he could see them racing towards him. They had regrouped after scattering to avoid his attack and angled upward to meet his skill. Aaron was sure he had pissed them off by destroying one of their buddies but he could care less. When you were in a battle, if you let your emotions control you, you were as good as dead.

After the range had closed, Aaron switched his selector to guns and turned his plane on its left wing tip. Using the rudder to keep the plane level, he began to pull back on the stick to follow the far sided Flanker. The pilot noticed what he was doing and began to climb. Aaron righted his craft and considered the enemy to be an idiot. The Eagle was the king of the vertical. It might not be the best in an angles fight but its strengths more than made up for its weaknesses.

Aaron waited until the enemy plane stood on its tail then brought his own craft right behind it in full afterburner. He tightened his abs and grunted trying to keep the blood in his head and from blacking out. Gray began to edge his vision as he pulled up but quickly receded as he finished the maneuver. The Chinese pilot quickly realized turning this into a vertical battle had not been the wisest idea and tried to pull a loop. He ended up right in the gun sights of a better and more experienced pilot.

Aaron had known what he was going to do and had adjusted for such. Now, with his enemy in his crosshairs, he let loose a barrage of bullets. Metal met metal and Aaron watched as his deadly rain tear up the left wing of his foe and the bright, red star on it disappear. He smiled to himself as the craft moved out of his sights and completed its loop but Aaron was tight on its tail and came up right behind it again just a few seconds later.

Now fuel was leaking from the aircraft and it was accompanied by the red spray indicating a loss of hydraulic fluids, almost seemingly leaving a trail of tears and blood behind it. His left wing was totally trashed and there was no way he could fight. Aaron repressed his initial idea to kill his opponent but instead broke off and went to his next target.

Bubba had problems of his own. He had been dealing with the two other Flankers almost from the battles beginning and they were both on his tail. He was having a difficult time shaking them. He would cut right and both of them would follow. He would pull up and they were still there as though they were on a leash.

Aaron switched his weapons selector to Sidewinders. He had two of these heat hungry blood hounds on his wings and he planned to use them effectively. He fought his plane to come up behind the right sided plane and dropped his targeting radar on it.

"Bubba break left," he shouted. He did as he was told and Aaron triggered the missile. The seeker head swiveled searching for a target and it found the one it had been meant for. It was showing the most exhaust. Real sex to a Sidewinder. It homed in but the Chinese had been on guard and pumped out flares and chaff like it was the Fourth of July. At the same time he wrenched the aircraft upward and juked left. Unfortunately, Aaron's weapon lost its original target and took up the opportunity to explode harmlessly in the cloud of counter measures.

Aaron snarled in annoyance but was kind of glad that he had an opponent that could actually put up a fight. He pulled up and followed the fleeing Flanker. As he did so he glanced at Bubba and saw him still tangling with the other bogey. Aaron was confident enough in his abilities to let him on his own for a while. This guy needed to go down.

Suddenly his ESM warning began to beep indicating that he was being painted by fire control radar and Aaron checked his six. The damn Chinese pilot had somehow gotten behind him and was no on the offensive. Aaron cut right and put his plane in a ascending spiral.

Black began to blur the edges of his vision and he grunted trying to force away the darkness creeping in on him trying to take his consciousness. The enemy fighter attempted to follow suit but was unable to match the Eagle's superior ability in the vertical horizon. It fell behind and was unable to keep a constant lock on him. As he continued, the darkness came closer and at the last second before loosing his sight, he stopped the spiraling motion of his aircraft and pulled back on the stick and went into a tight loop. Now the opposite happened as he angled downward and let the plane carry itself. Now that he had some room to work with he could get back on his foes tail.

No sooner had he thought this than the Su-27 flashed passed his Eagle going upwards while his descended. Aaron swore as his plane was caught in the jetwash of the Flanker and began to bounce in the disturbed air. He attempted to pull up to follow the bogey but encountered the spiraling slipstream that came off the wingtips of an aircraft. This led to further destabilize his plane.

Whenever an aircraft passed through the air, the leading edges of the wings of an aircraft disturbed the air and put the molecules into a spiraling motion that interfered with other planes. These disturbances could hang in the air for several minutes posing a threat to all other aircraft in the vicinity. Right now Aaron was caught in one of those.

Aaron screamed at his plane and fought to regain control his aircraft as it was shoved downward by the disturbed air. Finally he broke free of the disturbance and was able to maintain control of his Eagle. He glanced upward and saw the Flanker attempting to pull a tight loop to follow him but ended up in the slipstream Aaron himself had created.

The captain chuckled to himself at the irony of the situation as the Flanker wallowed and he pulled up to engage his target. After a few seconds, the Chinese pilot was able to regain control of his aircraft but it was too late. Aaron already had him in his gunsights.

He did not give the pilot a chance to react as he pulled the trigger and launched a Sidewinder. The missile could reach supersonic speeds in seconds but he was so close that it did not have time to. It sailed up the left tail-pipe of its target.

The Flanker hung in the air a moment almost suspended in time and then exploded in a messy fireball. Aaron pulled up and to the left to avoid any debris getting sucked into his turbines.

The other Flanker who had been harassing Bubba, witnessed the death of its ally and immediately broke off and tried to escape. Aaron decided that he would not get away so easily and turned to engage him. Bubba came back behind him and waited.

"Your ball Bubba," Aaron said over the comm, "You take this one. I'll fly your wing."

"Roger boss, my ball," he replied, voice cool and professional. Aaron was slightly shocked. Most pilots would be a little shaken up after an encounter like he had just had, but he turned right back right around and was ready. Perhaps Bubba would not be a bad wingman after all.

Aaron pulled back and Bubba pulled forward in perfect harmony. He opened up with his guns as his target tried to pull left and down, creating a barrier of bullets that would shred the plane instantly, forcing the Chinese plane to pull back. As it tried to pull up, Bubba put a few rounds right over its nose cone and forced it once again to a straight and level path. Now, as Bubba brought his nose down, he went in for the kill.

_**Flanker 802**_

Twan Su was alone and defeated. He knew it in mind, body, and soul. The American pilot was just too good and he had seemingly predicted Su's every move. He was just toying with him. Two of his comrades had been destroyed by the other pilot and his cousin's plane had been mortally wounded. He glanced at his radar and still saw him limping back towards North Korea but in his heart, he knew Jung would not make it.

As the American closed in, he said a prayer for himself and just as he finished, the unmistakable sound of twenty millimeter rounds being fired came. But it was slightly different this time. He heard something shatter and his chest exploded in a sharp, searing pain. It only lasted a moment though as his organs failed him and his world went black. Three seconds later, his plane exploded cremating his dead body.

_**Eagle 231**_

"Splash one bogey," Bubba said victoriously. And why shouldn't he be happy about his first kill. Although he wondered why his opponent hadn't ejected. His moment of victory was suddenly reduced to mourning as he came to the realization that he had just killed another human being.

"Viper Patrol, this is Homeplate," said a voice over the radio, "We have thirty radar contacts zeroing in on our escort force twenty miles out. Get to the F-16s buster. We are scrambling more aircraft and a tanker. Try to hold them off for a while."

"This is Viper Lead," Aaron's calm voice came back, "You better get those reinforcements over here fast or we're not going to last long."

"Roger that Viper Lead we are working as fast as we can down here."

Bubba watched as Aaron oriented his plane on an intercept course for their allies and ignited his afterburner. He followed him on course and also brought his plane to full military power.

As they raced towards their target, he waited as the plane suddenly passed through that invisible barrier that constrained his aircraft below the speed of sound and reveled in the silence that followed. The engine noise died away and every thing that creaked, groaned or made any noise on the airframe seemed to disappear. He glanced down at the Machometer and watched it slowly get up to Mach 2.5. This was what flying was all about. Breaking the physical limits imposed upon you by nature.

Bubba pulled back very slightly on the stick of his plane and immediately got a jarring response. The plane was very responsive at these high speeds and even the softest touch could send it out of control. If Bubba made any sudden jerking movement, he would black out from the G-forces exerted on his body and the aircraft was likely to rip itself apart.

He put himself just behind and slightly above his lead and watched him carefully for any problems with his aircraft but was unable to see anything wrong. However, he kept going through his mental checklist trying to keep his mind off what he had just done. After today, Bubba didn't know if he would be able to strap on an Eagle again.

As he was thinking, about forty new contacts appeared on his radar and at first he thought they were the enemy but quickly noticed that their IFF tagged them as friendlies. He relaxed a little as a reassuring voice came over the comm.

"All aircraft, this is Homeplate, we have the Chinese aircraft on radar and it seems that they are all turning tail and running home. All aircraft save Viper Patrol are to stay airborne and escort the contact. Viper Patrol, RTB. You gentleman have done a good job out there today."

Aaron returned the compliments and signed off. It was funny though, Bubba thought thirty minutes later as his plane touched the ground with a squeal, that he should feel the way he did after taking the life of another man. He had destroyed the aircraft with the expectation of the pilot punching out of his plane but he had not.

It was then he realized that it was the other pilot's mistake that had really killed him, not Bubba. That thought was a comfort to him as he descended the ladder to the hard concrete that now replaced air as his support. With that idea in his mind, Bubba never gave it another thought and nor would he again in the future as he shot down one Chinese plane after another, but at the time he did not know more were to come.


End file.
